Masaya is obsessed with Lettuce
by HMgirlKristi
Summary: Masaya has been dumped by Ichigo and obsesses over Lettuce too much. Lettuce runs away from her house and bumps into her twin sister. Warning! Masaya bashing! Don't read and leave me a nasty review about this because I didn't warn you! OneShot!


"Masaya is obsessed with Lettuce" 

**By: HMgirlKristi**

**Summary: Masaya is obsessed with Lettuce and refuses to **

**Leave her alone. Will she be saved or will she be stuck with **

**Masaya?**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Rob, and Kat.**

**Warning: Masaya bashing!**

Narration

"Talking"

'Thoughts' Lettuce's POV 

"I'm home!" as I closed the front door behind me. _'What a day today turned out to be _

_And another day I've had to avoid Masaya again! Oh I hate him so much!'_

"Lettuce can you come over here for a second?" That's my dad. It's been my dad and I

Living by ourselves since Mom divorced him and left him for America. I walked over to

Our living room and paled white as a ghost at what I saw. _'Why is he here?' _Smiling and

Sitting on the couch is Masaya. I knew Ichigo broke up with him because she fell in love

With Kishu. Minto and Pie are married and expecting a baby soon, Zakuro and Ryou had

Just got married a month ago, Pudding and Tart are engaged, and Kishu and Ichigo are

Dating but as for Keiichiro well he just pretends he's fine when I know he's not fully

Healed yet. Masaya must have noticed my expression and walked up to me, wrapping his

Arm around my waist while leaning down to whisper in my ear. I wish it was Keiichiro

Instead of Masaya.

"I knew you would come home to me."

I wanted to spit in his face right then and there but had to restrain myself as my dad

Poked his head out of the kitchen while I pushed Masaya off me.

"I see you've met Masaya, Lettuce. You're fiancée."

I glared daggers at my dad as my anger rose high and my face went red. Now I really

Wish that Masaya was dead and that I belonged to Keiichiro.

"WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO GET MARRIED TO THIS PIECE OF TRASH! DAD,

HE'S BEEN STALKING ME EVER SINCE ICHIGO DUMPED HIM! I REFUSE TO

MARRY SUCH A WORTHLESS BOY WHO DOESN'T LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM!

I WILL MARRY WHOM _I_ KNOW AND LOVES ME FOR ME!"

Masaya holds my hands and backs me up against a wall.

"Calm down Lettuce. You know how you turn me on when you get angry."

I pushed him off me and glared daggers at his throat.

"Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Lettuce!"

I opened the door and ran as fast as I could away from my house. Where was I going? To

Café Mew of course. I must have distracted really bad because I bumped into another girl

And we both fell on the ground. I got up quickly and gave her a helping hand.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

I pulled her up as she smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for bumping into me and helping me up, I don't have that problem

Too often."

We both laughed at her little joke.

"I'm Lettuce."

"The name's Kat."

Kat and I shook hands. I got a closer look at Kat. She has long Brown hair to her waist,

Blue eyes with glasses, and White sneakers. To be honest, she looks like me! The same

Length of hair, the same Blue eyes, the same height, and the same weight. She has on a

Green Sweater and a White long skirt. We even have on the same outfits! We would look

The same except for our hair color. We even have our hair up in high ponytails!

"We could be passed off for twin sisters!"

"Except for our hair."

"Will you walk with me to the Café where I work?"

"Sure."

We walked to the Café together as we turned around the corner together.

"Where were you going Kat?"

"Actually I was walking around Japan because I just moved here today from America."

"Sorry I interrupted your tour."

"Actually I'm glad you did because now I've made a new friend."

"You should meet the rest of my friends at the Café tomorrow."

"Lettuce?"

We stopped as I turned and looked at her.

"Yes Kat?"

"Why were you running earlier?"

I felt my tears come down my face.

"I had just found out that I am to marry Ichigo's ex-boyfriend Masaya."

"But that's not what you want is it Lettuce?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"No I really don't want to marry him because he's been stalking me ever since Ichigo

Dumped him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Since I refuse to marry him, I will not come back home."

"I see why you chose to run away. I would not blame you. I'd run too."

We continued walking and made it to the Café.

"Are you coming to the Café tomorrow Kat?"

She smiled as turned to walk home.

"I'll be there tomorrow! See you tomorrow Lettuce!"

"Bye Kat!"

I waved to her as she made a jog and waved back then disappeared until I couldn't see

Her anymore. I opened the door to the Café and walked inside. I see Keiichiro is working

On something in the kitchen. He looked up at me and smiled as I walked into the kitchen

Then sat down at the table in front of him. I let out a small sigh as I put my head on the

Table over my arms and shake my head.

"What's wrong Lettuce?"

I look up at Keiichiro and frown.

"My dad announced I'm engaged."

"That's wonderful Lettuce!"

My face got red with anger.

"NO IT'S NOT! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO MASAYA AND I HATE HIM!"

I pounded on the table in anger with both of my fists and let the tears flow.

Keiichiro's POV 

'_Uh-oh! I pushed a button on her and now she's angry.'_ I had just finished with my new

Lime cake and let it cool. I walk up to her and stand her up as she pounded on me.

'_Damn, she's tough!' _I just hug her tight to me as she continued to pound. When she was

Done is when she realized the blood had spilled from scratching my arm. I smiled to her.

"Don't worry, I'm okay Lettuce. I've been in worse situations then this."

"I'm sorry I scratched you Keiichiro."

"It's okay."

"I told my father that I refuse to marry Masaya."

"Masaya should go fall in a ditch and die there."

Lettuce smiled and laughed a little.

"Actually I was thinking that someone should kill him then burn his body to ashes."

"It'd be more funny if magic was used on him to kill him."

We laughed so hard that we didn't notice anyone else come in.

Kat's POV 

'_What the hell? I know that's Lettuce but who's the guy? Doesn't matter. I should _

_Introduce them to Rob already.'_ Rob and I had came inside the Café together. Rob is

Tall, well-built, has Green eyes, Dark Red hair, Green long sleeved shirt, Dark Tan pants,

And Tan sneakers. Rob is my boyfriend of 5 years from America and has moved in with

Me. We walked up to Lettuce and the mystery man that were laughing hard.

"Lettuce?"

They stopped laughing and looked at us.

"Oh hi Kat. This is Keiichiro, he's our Café cook."

We shook hands.

"This is my boyfriend of five years Rob. Rob, this is my new friend Lettuce."

"So you're the one who ran from that dork Masaya?"

They shook hands as Lettuce and Keiichiro looked at us shocked for a few seconds. Then

Looked at each other for a few minutes and blushed.

"You know him?"

"We met him on the way here."

Rob snorted loud.

"What a jackass! He tried to make a pass at Kat but she knew better then that."

"So what did you do Kat?"

I smiled big.

"Beat the hell out of him then threw him in the ditch!"

"After I gave him a bloody nose!"

"Oh Lettuce! You won't believe what else happened!"

"What?"

I took her to a corner and pulled out my birth certificate. I handed it to her as she read it

Carefully. I could see tears coming out of eyes again.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother is my mother."

"I know Lettuce. We're twins."

"Twin sisters!"

"Twin sisters whom are smart, strong, and can beat the hell out of anyone who messes

With us."

I wiped Lettuce's tears and hugged her as we walked back to the men.

"I hope you come to the Café tomorrow."

I smiled at her as Rob smiled big.

"Don't worry Lettuce. She'll come or I'll beat her ass and make her come."

I narrowed my eyes at Rob and smiled.

"Thanks for being a smart ass in front of my twin dumb ass!"

"So if Rob married you that would make him my brother-in-law."

"Yeah and I'll beat the hell out of Masaya if he even thinks about messing with my

Girlfriend and her sister!"

We all laughed hard. I realized we were overstaying our welcome and grabbed Rob's

Arm. We left the Café as we waved goodbye. After we got home, I cooked some dinner

And sat on the couch with Rob as we snuggled up.

"Today was a good day Rob."

"Why did you want to leave the Café early?"

"I could see how Keiichiro was looking at Lettuce and how she looked at him."

"Does that mean they are falling in love Kat?"

"I believe it means that they are secretly in love with each other but just don't have the

Courage to tell the other. Mainly Lettuce because she's shy."

Rob laughed and smiled then put his finger under chin pretending to think.

"Now who do they remind us of Kat?"

I narrowed my eyes as I laughed and punched his gut playfully.

"Smart ass! They remind us of when we first had trouble confessing our love!"

"And if I remember correctly, you were shy too."

"Because I didn't know you that well back then dipstick!"

We laughed and watched TV together.

Back to Lettuce and Keiichiro on Lettuce's POV 

Things had calmed down after Rob and Kat left. _'Well, I'll have to find a place to stay _

_Until Masaya dies.' _I let a sigh escape from my lips as Keiichiro looked at me.

"Something wrong Lettuce?"

I look at Keiichiro and smile.

"Just wishing Masaya was dead already."

Keiichiro and I laughed at the thought of how he should die.

"I'll turn on the TV and see if it comes true."

Keiichiro turned on the TV for the news and there was Masaya's picture on the screen.

"**In the news, Masaya Aoyoma has been pronounced dead today. The authorities **

**Are baffled about what was left at the scene of the crime. The only thing that was **

**Left at the scene beside Masaya was the murder weapon that appeared to be called **

**A dragon sword. Masaya had left behind a young woman he was supposed to be **

**Married to named Lettuce. Not much else is known about her except that he's been **

**Seen stalking her at Café Mew. That's the news and Goodnight."**

'_At least I'm free from him.'_ Keiichiro and I exchanged glances as I started worrying.

"They'll think I killed him Keiichiro when we both know it was Kishu."

"Actually it was Ichigo who killed him."

We looked around until we saw Kishu and Ichigo teleport in front of us then come to the

Ground. Ichigo and I exchanged hugs as we laughed.

"I couldn't stand him stalking you for another day Lettuce so I did you a favor and killed

Him."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well at least I don't have to marry him now."

"Don't tell me he pulled that crap on your dad and you two got into a fight."

I blushed a bit.

"Yeah but I lost my temper, yelled, and ran out of the house. Then I ran into my twin

Sister Kat."

"We know. We met her and Rob earlier today."

"Hey Keiichiro, can ask you a favor?"

He smiled big.

"Sure Ichigo."

"Watch over Lettuce for us?"

"It would be my honor."

"Take care Lettuce. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kishu, See you Ichigo."

Kishu and Ichigo disappeared as Keiichiro and I looked at one another then stayed quiet

For a few minutes until the back doors of the Café were shut. Zakuro and Ryou had just

Walked in together to the kitchen and looked at Keiichiro and I.

"Lettuce what are you doing here?"

"She ran away from her house Ryou."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to marry Masaya."

"Ew! That guy needs to die!"

"Trust me, he is dead!"

Ryou elbowed Keiichiro in the rib hard.

"Tell her already Keiichiro!"

I look at them both confused.

"Tell me what?"

Keiichiro sighed and took my hand then we looked at each other in the eyes not tearing

Our gaze away from the other.

"Lettuce, I love you. Will you move in with me and be my girlfriend?"

I could tell he is serious and I really love him.

"I love you too Keiichiro and my answer is Yes."

Keiichiro kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. _'This is the beginning of a new _

_And wonderful life with Keiichiro as my boyfriend.'_

**Like it? Review! Hate it? Forget you and don't review! You've been warned! I know **

**I'm an evil smart ass!**

**Masaya: I'm back from the dead!**

**Me: (Drags Ricomu in front of me blocking Masaya) Kill him.**

**Ricomu: (Pulls out a big Flame sword and stabs Masaya and kills Masaya again) **

**Stay away from my girl!**

**Sorry, I'm not a big Masaya fan myself but I can only tolerate him for so long.**

**HMgirlKristi**


End file.
